Question: To get to school each morning, Gabriela takes a car 2.63 miles and a bike 2.38 miles. How many miles is Gabriela's journey in total?
To find the total distance Gabriela travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on bike = total distance. ${2}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ Gabriela travels 5.01 miles in total.